When Lovi Goes MIssing
by stormfirej fowl
Summary: Basically, Lovino goes missing and Antonio goes out of his mind with worry. Where was Lovino? And more importantly, was he alright?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, APH belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya ~**

**Besides, if I did own it, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS, IT WOULD BE CANON ALREADY DAMMIT**

**When Lovi Goes Missing**

"Lovi?" Antonio called.

"Lovi? Where are you mi amor?"

This was strange. Normally Lovino showed up on the first call and yelled, "fuck off!"

"Hey! Hey LOVINO!" He yelled even louder. Lovino was still no where to be found. Antonio decided to check all the rooms, but even after he did that, there was no trace of him.

_Maybe he went out to buy some tomatoes..._, Antonio thought worriedly. He stayed up until 3 am that day, but his little tomate never showed up.

Now he was getting really worried. He pulled out his cellphone and called the personification of South Italy.

Thankfully, he answered on the first ring.

"Toni?" Lovino asked.

"Si, mi amor. Where are you? I am getting worried."

"None of your fucking business. I'll be home soon okay? Just lay off already." Lovino spat before ending the call.

That was the first night Antonio had spent alone. He desperately grabbed at the sheets, wanting to feel Lovi next to him, so he could relax and go to sleep. He didn't come back that morning.

At around 3 pm, his cellphone grabbed it and answered, heart beating fast.

"Lovi?"

"Ve~It's me, Veneziano. What's wrong, Toni?"

"Lovi hasn't come back since yesterday! Something's wrong. I'm so worried."

"Haha! It's probably nothing! That's just how Lovi is, my friend. Ve~, shouldn't you know that by now?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Hasta la pasta!"

_***click***_

Antonio stared at the phone before flinging it across the room. Where was Lovino?!

He decided to go out, buy some tomatoes and try to find Lovi.

The first place he tried, the supermarket, proved inefficient. He wasn't there and the clerks hadn't spotted him anywhere.

Suddenly, a horrible thought struck him.

Right then, they were staying in Spain, but what if Lovino had decided to go back to Italy without telling him? The very thought caused him to shudder.

He thought about it for a second, before sprinting to the airport.

He arrived in Italy hours later and ran to the house Lovi and his brother shared. When he arrived, the house was dark and empty. Lovino was not there. Deciding that desperate times called for desperate measures, he dialed Lovi's number again. The moment he picked up, the ranting began.

"LOVINO. COME BACK THIS INSTANCE." Antonio hissed furiously.

"Calm the fuck down. It's not like I'm getting into any trouble." came the bored reply.

"I don't care. Come back now. I am your boss after all."

Toni cringed. Lovino hated it when he pulled the boss card out. But he brushed it off.

"Listen here Spain. I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK."

This made his eyes sting. "Ouch, Romano. If that's how you want to act, fine." Then he disconnected the call.

_Stupid Romano, why does he think that he runs the world. I'm not gonna wait around for him. He wants to risk his life? Fine_.

_I wish he'd understand that I'm only doing this because I love him._

**XxX**

Meanwhile, somewhere in Southern Italy, Lovino was staring at the phone, realizing that had hurt Antonio in a way that he rarely could.

Then, he noticed something. Toni had called him Romano. He never did that.

Lovino stared at the floor, speechless.

What had he done?

He started sprinting towards the house. Maybe the Spaniard was still there.

When he arrived, breathless, at their house, he found it brightly lit. He burst into the house and found Toni sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with a heartbroken expression on his face.

"TONI!" Lovino yelled.

Antonio slowly turned around.

"Lovino?" he asked slowly.

Lovino ran towards him and wrapped his arms around him tightly in an embrace.

"I-I'm sorry, Toni." he murmured, his face flushing red.

Antonio chuckled. He knew how hard it was for Lovi to so much as utter the words 'I'm sorry'.

"It's okay, Lovi, mi amor."

"I-I'll never leave again."

Antonio returned the hug, ruffling the smaller man's hair.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

**Here is my second one! Again, Althea helped me so go check her out (again) ****kyouno-aru**

**YEEAH! **

**~Stormfirej Fowl**


End file.
